Jack Incredible
by fanreading
Summary: Jack-Jack is 15 years grown up and decides not to be Super. What does this mean between him and his family, especially when a new threat is on the horizon? Will he decide to reveal himself to his family or remain hidden from the world? Does he even have a choice? (Contains all Incredible's, but mainly about Jack)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I still need to finish my other story, which is a Harry Potter one, but I've been REALLY busy for a LONG time. I know I should finish it really soon and not start another one, but this story about Jack just latched on and needed to be written. I couldn't rest until it was. Plus, my laptop isn't working. I'm using a school computer right now. Forgive me HP people waiting for the next chapter!

I also don't own Incredibles

* * *

"There's nothing to worry about, Bob, Helen," Rick Dicker said to Mr. and Mrs. Incredible concerning Jack-Jack. "Kari was just over reacting to such a hyper-active baby. My suspicion is that he doesn't like to be separated from his parents."

Dicker felt a little bad lying to Bob and Helen, especially when their faces broke out in relief, but he just felt there was promise to Jack-Jack that hadn't been seen by either of his parents if they didn't know about his powers. Jack-Jack, John Jackson Parr, really, was a very powerful little infant, and if he hadn't shown either of his parents his powers, then Dicker felt it was most likely by his own doing. Jack-Jack may be just a baby, but Dicker just _knew _that he didn't feel like letting his family know he had powers. He could only wonder about such a choice. A choice made by an infant, no less.

"That's great to hear, Rick," Mr. Incredible said with obvious relief in his voice.

"Kari just gave us a fright when she left those messages," Helen chimed in, a smile on her face from the good news. "I didn't know what she meant by 'special,' but she's a peculiar girl."

"No worries," Rick replied. "I'll keep in touch with you all throughout the years."

* * *

15 yrs. Later

"Jack! Wake up now or you're going to be late!" Mrs. Incredible called down the hallway from where she stood making breakfast for her youngest son.

"Whaa?" Jack groggily yawned into his pillow after the initial jolt of his mother's voice woke him up from his deep sleep. It had been a good one where he was flying in the middle of the summer night, enjoying the breeze. It was actually what he _had_ been doing since middle school, but had to limit his nights out when a recent close call almost blew his cover.

He'd been floating about over a nearby bridge when he heard the screeching of tires below and looked around to find a car braking and trailing severe black tire tracks on the road as it skidded to a stop. He quickly hid himself in the leaves of the nearest tree and stayed absolutely still. The family of four below looked all about and exclaimed their wonder of what happened to the floating Super, since they were _sure_ they had seen someone above the bridge. After a fruitless fifteen minutes of searching in the dark sky, however, they got back into the car and drove away. Jack couldn't stop his heart beating, not because he was almost caught, no, but he knew the family that had almost seen him! It was a nice family two houses away that consisted of a man and his wife and their two young children, Steve, and Mark, who he had made sure stayed out of the road during the summer break if they ventured too near the streets playing ball. He may not have chosen to be a Super like the rest of his family, but that didn't mean he was going to stand by and let something bad happen when he could prevent it.

"Are you up?" called his mother a few moments later, knowing her son's sleeping patterns. He would usually get up within ten minutes of calling him, but sometimes he liked to sleep an extra five. "It's the third week of school, come on!"

"Alright, Mom," Jack called down, finally throwing the warm blankets off of himself and stretching. As he sat on the edge of his bed he stretched and cracked his back and arms. He ran his hand through his golden blonde hair, messing up the locks that went to the nape of his neck. He looked into the mirror and bright blue eyes blinked back and white molars were shown as he yawned again. He had grown during the summer and was as tall, if not taller, than his mother. His fifteenth birthday had already passed and he was attending his sophomore year in high school.

"What's for breakfast," he asked as he plopped down in his seat after he had quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face in the restroom. He sniffed the air appreciatively as he identified bacon and eggs being fried.

"Glasses, Jack," said his mother as she turned around with two plates in her hand. "I know they're not too fashionable, but that doesn't mean you don't have to wear them."

"It's not that I don't like them," Jack said as he got up to go to his room, "I just forget since I got them only a month ago."

Jack went back to his room, put his hand through the closed door and levitated his glasses to his hand. He was looking down the hall as he did it to make sure neither of his parents was in view of what he was doing. He didn't really need glasses since his eyes could see better than anyone he knew, but he felt they were something that could probably make him closer to his older brother who had them too, but for a cover up more than anything.

"And who says they're not fashionable?" he asked as he walked back into the kitchen just as his father came in in his business suite. Both of the older Incredible's still fought crime and had a pseudo office job they could always easily disappear from if they needed. Although nearing fifty, they could still fight crime with the best of them. Two of which were their other children, Violet and Dash.

"I only thought that you thought so, honey. I think they go very well with your whole outfit," his mother responded.

Jack had dressed in blue jeans and a simple shirt. He didn't know what women knew in fashion, but he was just going to take it at face value.

"Yeah," chimed in his father as he sat down and picked up the newspaper. "The ladies love a well groomed man."

"So," Jack said, wanting to change topics. If he wanted to keep his powers to himself and even his parents didn't know, he knew he wasn't near ready having a girlfriend. The idea seemed nice, but his 'raging hormones' his parents had both spoken about to his absolute embarrassment in middle school just didn't seem to 'go crazy' like everyone else's. At least, not yet. He wondered if it was because he was a Super, but couldn't really ask his parents. And it was NOT a conversation he was going to have with Rick Dicker who had asked him, privately, on numerous occasions if he was going to join in the family business of being Supers.

That was the one thing that always puzzled Jack. Why didn't Rick tell his parent's about his powers when he knew that he possessed them? He was grateful for it, for sure, but it was still a bit strange considering how close the government official man was to his parents and siblings.

"Any news from Violet about her upcoming wedding," Jack asked. "She seems to be really excited about it."

"Yeah, your sister is really growing up!" his mother exclaimed.

"Mom, she's twenty-seven," Jack said. "I think it's nice that she's gonna settle down a bit. Do you think she'll still want to be a Super?"

"Of course she'll still want to be a Super," his father answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Once you save a person and fight for justice, you just can't go back!"

"Now, Bob, that's not entirely true," Helen reprimanded her husband. "I was perfectly okay giving up being a Super to raise my family."

"Maybe it's just an individual thing," Jack said.

"Your brother certainly isn't giving it up anytime soon," his father said, chuckling to himself and reading the paper in his hands. "He always did like to use his powers."

"How's school going, Jack?" his mother asked as she took her place at the table.

Jack smiled at his mother. She always seemed to think he felt left out because she thought he didn't have any powers. Jack hadn't been with them fighting crime since a very long time ago. He liked going with them in the beginning, for sure, but was never inclined to use his powers. They always were naturals at taking down the bad guys and enjoyed it immensely. Along with nearly failing to seem genuinely awed by their powers as the years went by, he also saw the effects it had on their personal lives.

They couldn't tell anyone about their powers and it made them both sad and frustrated. If he could be the only normal thing in all their lives, then he decided he would be just that. So he decided, at the tender age of nine, to not go with them when they went out to fight whoever was doing what whenever it was. Sure, he did get captured a few times, but he always made it out very easily and his family was none the wiser. Once, a capital criminal had sought to use a torture device on him thinking he had no powers, but Jack just tosses the ropes that held him aside by his power to go through things and walked out of the building on fire, which led to the man's whole hide out burning to the ground. That night the family came home describing the way they defeated a madman while Jack enthusiastically listened to the tale, sort of wishing he had to put much effort in defeating _his_ evil enemy that only took a few minutes.

"School's going great, Mom," Jack responded. "I hear stories about the family all the time, which is really great. I get to hear about how Dash and Vi are doing throughout the day and don't have to worry they're hurt."

Helen smiled at her young son. "I wish you could join us. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to go with us one day? I'm sure Dash and Vi would love to have you there."

Jack laughed aloud. "I'd only be in the way, Mom. Besides, I'd be really terrible trying to dodge stray bullets and rays and stuff. Wouldn't want my new glasses to get broken, huh?"

A short knock came at the door before it opened to reveal Dash peeking his head in then running super powered to the kitchen.

"Dash!" Jack exclaimed, getting up to hug his brother, "I didn't know you were stopping by this morning."

"Hey, Jack! Mom, Dad," the twenty-five year old man greeted as he hugged his younger brother. "Thought I'd make it a surprise. You won't believe this new bad guy going around."

Dash launched into a story of a man who called himself The Clock.

"Dad," Dash said in a serious voice, "he used to be a Super."

The whole kitchen was silent and still for a full fifteen seconds as cold dread was visible on all four faces.

"Who is it?" Bob asked in a grave voice.

"It's Victor."

"Victor?! Victor Montan?"

"Yep," Dash replied.

"Wait," Jack said, his brow creasing in concentration, "wasn't he the Super who had helped all of you a few years back take down Ticking Tim, the explosive guy who could detonate a bomb anytime he wanted?"

"Bob," Helen said, looking at her husband, "you know how powerful he is."

Bob gave a curt nod and again the whole kitchen was silent.

"Nice glasses!" Dash said, making Jack jump slightly at the volume that was unexpected in the noiseless kitchen. "Trying to imitate you older brother, huh? Admire the Dash!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at his brother's antics. He was always the same with the humor.

The tense air was broken as the family spoke about what criminals were recently escaped and what their jobs were doing along with asking Jack about school. Jack loved the time he spent with his family in this way, but there was not getting past the unease he could feel practically oozing from his parents and siblings. Was The Clock really that much of a danger? If his family thought so, he was worried.

"Let's get you to school," Dash said, getting up and kissing his mother good-bye and promising to go over boring charts with his father later concerning some work related problem.

As Dash drove to the high school they talked about what was popular regarding action movies, how fast a certain motorcycle could go, what exactly _was_ Syndrome thinking when he made a machine that could _learn_.

"Did he actually think the robot wouldn't turn against him," Jack asked incredibly. They had had the conversation before, surely, but it was one of their favorites.

"He was an idiot," Dash laughed. "I can't believe he tried to take you, too. That was _Not_ going to happen. He'd of had to walk over our dead bodies before we'd let him take you."

"Wonder why he wanted me anyways. Not like I had powers," Jack said.

"Well, I suppose maybe he thought you did," Dash responded. "It's less trouble having powers sometimes anyways." He gave a reassuring smile to Jack.

Jack had to force the smile he returned to his brother. He didn't know why everyone insisted that he felt left out. Sure, it was a bit lonely when they were talking about all that he did, but he knew they loved him beyond compare. Was it really so important that they ALL had to have that one thing in common in order for the almost pity to go away? Jack didn't regret his decision to not reveal his powers to his family, but he definitely had to think about what it meant to them when they thought he didn't have any.

If he was considered weaker by them, what could he do? In their minds, he was ordinary. Loved without a doubt, but also different. But he saw the comfort he gave them when he talked about his ordinary life and activities. So he liked to have fun with his powers when he was alone, but he was content to just be on the sidelines and offer support. Why was it that him not being Super changed the dynamics of their relationship to what it was.

"You alright?" Dash asked when he realized Jack had been quiet a while.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Jack said, snapping out of his thoughts. "I was just wondering about this Clock guy. Is he that dangerous?"

"He can slow down time," Dash said, growing serious again when it came to Victor Montan. "I can run fast, but with him, I only run at a normal pace. He can also go back in time. Not very much, but it's still a power to be reckoned with."

"Be careful," Jack said, looking at his brother with a solemn gaze that conveyed his worry and told a whisper of his own power beneath the disguise.

"When did you get all serious?" Dash laughed after a few seconds, trying to shake off the grave air that had never been around his younger brother. "Must be the glasses. Don't worry, kid. I'm a Super, what could happen?"

Jack only returned a faint smile at Dash's smirk before getting out of the car and walking up the steps to his high school. He couldn't get rid of the bad feeling he had since the mention of The Clock and hoped that he could be dealt with with minimal damage. Around mid-day, his fears were solidified from in his head to actual life as the news that the Incredible's had been captured by The Clock spread throughout the entire school.


	2. Chapter 2: Have been for years

A/N: Hey all. I don't know how popular this story is, but I like writing it. I do plan on finishing my Dramoine one very soon. I just have to reread it and decide how to finish it. This year has been incredibly busy and I make no exaggeration to say that the last two weeks have been hell with all the school and studying and research papers due. It's been exhausting. I'm happy to be able to write something. Please don't be mad that Dramione isn't finished yet! I will make every effort to make the ending as good as I think it'll be, but I need time for it that I just don't have to do it justice. It will get done, though, don't worry.

Chapter 2: 'Have been for years

Jack felt all the air leave his lungs as the news of his family's capture sunk in and was being talked about enthusiastically by the student body.

"Jack, buddy, what's wrong?" His childhood friend, Phil, asked from across the lunch table in the cafeteria.

Jack's head was in his hands and his head was down in his intense emotions of dread and anxiety. His family was among the most powerful supers in the whole town. How did they get captured? Were any other supers fighting the Clock right now as he sat there trying to wrap his head around it? Was his family in serious trouble since they hadn't escaped yet?

"I don't feel well. Think I'll go to the nurse," Jack responded as he rose from his seat and made his way out of the cafeteria and then ran down the hallway. Instead of stopping by the nurse's office, Jack passed it and ran through the front doors of the school with his powers. He knew it was a reckless move, but there was no time to waste. He had to find his family and get them from the Clock no matter what. Bad guys killed supers. There was no letting go or leaving them to be found.

When Jack knew the coast was clear behind the school, he jumped from the ground and soared high into the air, thankful for the cloudy day with its lowered and dark puffs.

As he flew his mind was racing on what he was going to do. He could fly to Frozone's and see if he could help, but quickly decided against it. If he knew Frozone, the man would already be looking for and helping his family; he was always there through thick and thin. So then what? Looking around the town wasn't going to help at all. He had no contacts with supers who knew about his abilities and there weren't many that knew him personally anyway. Dicker! Dicker would know what to do.

Jack checked that the street and surrounding houses were empty of people loitering outside and was content to see no one was out with the threat of rain overhead. He flew down towards his house and entered went through the back door, lighting the wood blue as he did as with every other object he went through. As he turned from the living room to make his way to his own room to find something to wear as a disguise, a man stood up from the couch.

"Dicker," Jack said, surprised to find the man waiting for him.

"Hello, Jack," Dicker responded. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. I was positive you would want to do anything you could to help your family escape from Clock."

"That's right. I need your help. Do you know where they are? We have no time to lose," Jack said as he rushed to the man and pressed for answers.

"Of course. But I do believe your identity is of issue," Dicker said.

"I don't care about that right now. I need to save my family," Jack said with a bit of vehemence. His identity didn't matter to him one bit. What needed to be done was immediate action to get his family to safety.

"All supers need to protect their identity, Jack," Dicker said gravely. "What happens when you rescue your family but then other villains attack all of you and the lives you live apart from being supers when they know your identity?"

"Then what do you propose I do?" Jack asked angrily. "It's not like I have a super suit lying around to use anytime I want. You know I don't fight crime."

"Well, just take a look around," Dicker answered plainly.

Jack felt his face screw up in confusion before looking at the material laid out on the couch beside where Dicker had been sitting. It was a black suite with blue undertones and a deep red shield with a golden G in intricate design in the middle of it.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a super suite made not too long ago when your sister decided to get engaged," Dicker explained at the look of shock and surprise on Jack's face. "In hopes that maybe another super could fill in the gaps in case any crime increased if she ever decided to take a break."

Jack went over to the suite and picked it up. It was absolutely beautiful. The black and blue were handsome and the red shield with a gold G really stood out from the dark background. The material was very light and airy, but sturdy as well. No doubt Edna made it. He wondered if she knew if it was made for him.

"Time to suit up," Dicker said holding out his hand that held the black mask Jack had seen his family wear countless times before. He hesitated only a second before he grabbed the mask and embraced his decision to go Super.

* * *

Jack quietly made his way down the hall, careful to avoid any lighted areas. The building was relatively dark and in a less densely populated in an area that were on the edges of the town. Jack had no trouble getting inside when he walked through the bolted door and bypassed the security alarm. He was just about to turn a corner when he spotted movement and quickly pulled back. He stealthy glimpsed from his side of the hallway to the one on his left where he definitely made out the figure of a tall man.

Heart racing, Jack lit a ball of flame in his hand and whirled it at the stranger.

"Ahh!" came an agonized cry and the smell of burnt clothing and flesh. Jack didn't hesitate as he threw fireball after fireball at the man who in turn jumped and dodged out of the way. When Jack sent a particularly large ball of flame at the man, he held out his hand and frizzled the flames into air.

"Frozone?" Jack asked as he paused with his hand in the air, flame at the ready to be vaulted.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" came the familiar voice of Lucius.

Jack slowly walked forward with flame in hand to give light in the dark hallway.

"I'm a new Super," Jack said as he made his way towards Lucius who was regarding him carefully from behind his visor mask. "Dicker sent me. He didn't tell me anyone else would be here."

"Yeah, well, he didn't tell me either," Frozone responded, slowly standing up straight from his cautious bent position he had been holding.

"Any news on where the Incredibles are?" Jack asked, ready to find his family and make sure they were safe. "I would like to get to them as soon as possible."

"I think I may know. Clock is known to favor the upper levels of the buildings he occupies. Guess it adds to the thrill of using his powers and letting others know he's strong enough to get away with leaving a vulnerable spot open. Didn't catch your name," he added.

"Oh, uh," Jack faltered, "Guardian. The name's Guardian."

"Hmm. Well, Guardian, nice to meet you. Frozone, as you know. Keep close and no sudden movements. You should be fine if I'm right judging from the small scrimmage was anything to go by. Talent will help against this guy."

"Does he have any weaknesses? Something we can use to our advantage," Jack asked.

Frozone regarded him before answering, clearly pleased. "Good to be thinking with your head first. And can't be older than nineteen, that's for sure," he praised. "Well, Clock can slow time down, but only in a limited space. This entire building may be the range he can expand it to. From what I know, time slows down about four times regular speed, each proportional to the speed they are currently traveling at, which can leave anyone at a disadvantage. He can hold that time for up to three minutes. Not very long, in general, but it gives him twelve in his own time-space. He can walk around normally while others are stuck four times slower than before. Anytime someone lets their guard down, they're toast."

"I see," Jack said. Well, that explained how his family was captured so easily. Dash would be slower than the current speed he would be running at, which was still pretty fast, but not fast enough to do much. The average person would look to be moving very slowly indeed, since their regular speed doesn't nearly match up to his brothers. What would he do if he were caught?

"Is there a time that indicates when he uses his powers," Jack asked.

"He has to count down from three," Frozone answered as they made their way up the stairs. "He doesn't have to say it out loud, but his arrogance makes him do it anyways."

"I guess that's something," Jack responded.

They had made their way to the top floor of the five story building and opened the door from the stairwell. The entire floor was bare except for an array of devices and gadgets that were taken apart and in the middle of being reassembled. Tall walls were erected, but didn't touch the roof.

Jack and Frozone crept their way to the faint sound of voices.

"Hold up," Jack whispered as he laid his hand on Frozone's arm to stop him. Jack looked up at the wall and slowly flew up to where he could see above it. Just two walls over were his family, immobilized by some steel wires attached to each of their wrists and ankles from the ceiling to the ground, and a man facing them seeming to be talking. Jack made his way back down.

"They're just two walls over," Jack informed Frozone, who seemed surprised.

"You can fly, too?" he asked.

"I can do many things," Jack said. "I think he's talking to them, but I couldn't pick up on anything.

"Probably a monologue. Saves the best of us," Frozone said, making his way carefully to the next wall.

"Listen," Frozone whispered as the made it to the last wall, "I'll go in first and try to distract him. That'll give you some time to get to the Incredibles and free at least two of them. If I happen to get caught, you have to leave to get help."

"I can't just leave my f-"Jack started with a sharp edge in his voice, but quickly stopped when he almost said 'family', "fellow Supers here. There's no telling if he'll change locations or choose to off one of you. If anything happens, I'll be here until the end."

Frozone sighed. "Alright. I'd rather you go get help, but I do know when I see a Super who's dedicated and won't go against what they feel to be right. Ready?"

"Have been for years."


	3. Crud

Chapter 3: Crud

Jack followed Frozone closely as they made their way towards his family. He'd never been more focused in his life. He had to get his family out no matter what.

"When I distract him, do everything you can to get one of the Incredibles free. I'm sure we'll be able to finish him off easy then," Frozone whispered to Guardian as they stopped at the last wall separating them from the Clock and the Supers.

"I'll do my best," Jack responded, hoping the plan worked. He'd have to improvise if it didn't.

As Frozone jumped from behind the wall and started fighting the Clock, who had a laser gun, Jack made his way to his family. They looked surprised at the appearance of another Super, especially an unknown one, but hope was soon in their eyes.

Jack reached his sister first, a little worried that he may be recognized. When she showed no signs of recognition, though, he breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Do you know what kind of metal this is," he asked in a whisper as he analysed the material. It appeared to be ordinary steel, but since his father couldn't break it and his sister couldn't use her powers to get out of it, then it must be a special kind.

"Sorry," she whispered back, "no idea."

"That's alright," he responded.

Jack could hear the sounds of fighting behind him as he tried to think of a solution. He set his hand on fire and grasped the metal, but only a little gave way. Trying another approach, he turned his hand metal and then heated it, then grasped the metal again. To his delight the metal started stretching and he could feel that a hard pull would free it from the roof.

"Watch out!" came a cry in his ear as his sister bumped into him.

The two of them fell to the ground, the metals having come loose, but still had Vi's hands tied together. The laser barely missed both of them.

Jack looked to the Clock and found that Frozone was lying unconscious on the ground, having been knocked out.

A cry from the Incredibles about Vi's safety was heard before the Clock spoke.

"Who do we have here," he asked with a twisted smile. "A new Super, I presume. How nice to have company."

He pointed the laser gun at Jack, who dodged. He most likely could have deflected it by turning metal, he knew, but he didn't want to give his opponent more knowledge than he needed. Knowledge was power.

He moved away from his family so that any stray aims couldn't endanger them.

"So, what's the name," the Clock asked, as if a pleasant conversation instead of a fight were taking place.

"Guardian," Jack answered. The two were making a wide circle, but Jack was always conscious of when he family was behind him and in possible line of fire. He didn't come this far to have one of them hurt.

"Peculiar name," Clock said, "interesting."

Clock shot another laser at Jack, who barely dodged it.

"Quick one, I see," Clock laughed. "I might just have to freeze time for you."

He shot another laser, this time hitting jack on his left upper arm, and making him hiss in pain.

"Or maybe not," said his opponent as he took aim again.

Jack didn't want to, but he was going to reveal the fact that the laser could go through him if he timed it correctly when the next laser was blocked by a barrier. His sister had her hands free, but her feet were still tied. She made another barrier in front on the rest of the family as the Clock took aim at them.

Jack, even though he knew they would be protected by the barrier, felt his anger rise that this villain dared to try to hurt his family. He teleported to where the Clock stood, turned his entire fist and arm solid metal, and punched the man with everything he had. There was a definite crunch sound as the Clock's jaw broke and blood oozed out of his mouth when he hit the floor, completely unconscious from the blow.

"Whoa," Jack heard from the side, where his family looked on with surprise and awe.

Jack turned his arm back to normal, self-conscious that his family was witnessing his powers even though they had no idea who he was.

"That was amazing," Dash exclaimed from where he was tied. "I've seen some great Supers, but you're one of the best I've seen so far!"

Jack felt himself blush from the praise. He wasn't used to compliments about his abilities, especially from his relatives who knew nothing about them.

"Thanks for saving us," Vi said when he went over to help her untie the metal.

"It's not a problem," he responded as he moved to help his mother get out of the metal.

"How come we haven't seen you around," his mother asked when she had her hands untied and stretched them a little.

"Just moved to town," Jack responded, feeling immensely guilty about lying, especially to his own mother. "I've heard a lot about you all, though. The Incredibles are pretty well known."

"It's from when we defeated Syndrome," his father responded when he was free with the help of Dash who got free with help from Violet. "Your powers are absolutely amazing. How long have you been fighting crime? Are you even seventeen yet?"

Jack froze, not sure how to answer. He sort of wanted to tell them the whole truth, but didn't know how they would take it. How would it change the dynamics of their family. He wasn't even sure he was going to stay being a Super anyway. He'd need time to think.

He was sure he couldn't tell his family that he was Jack, their son and brother. And he'd never seen them so excited about anyone's powers, even Vi and his mother seemed impressed. They would insist that he fight with them from then on. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet.

"I'm not seventeen yet, Mr. Incredible," Jack responded, deciding vague and semi-truthful answers would be the best way to handle the current situation. "I've just started fighting crime and I'm not entirely sure it's the thing for me."

"What," his father asked, flabbergasted. "Of course, it's the thing for you, you took down the Clock, someone we couldn't."

"True," Jack responded, looking over at the unconscious Clock, and then rushing to Frozone. "I had help, though."

The rest of the family came over and looked over their friend, making sure no serious damage was done.

"I'm sorry, but I have to run," Jack said, feeling it was best to make his escape as soon as he could. "It was nice meeting you guys."

"Will we see you around," Dash asked, going over to shake his hand. "It'll be super sweet to be able to have a challenge between us, see what the other can do."

Jack was happy to hear the enthusiasm in his brother's voice, but he wasn't sure that having a fight against him was the best decision. Jack could do a lot of things, and he wasn't entirely sure how much power he had. He could seriously hurt his brother if he wasn't careful. Plus, it would give his family more motivation for urging him to remain a super.

"That's a great idea," his father chipped in, coming over to shake his hand as well. "It's nice to welcome new talent and Supers. What do you say?"

"We'll see," Jack said, not entirely able to give a flat out denial. "Again, it was nice meeting you."

With that, Jack took his leave, exiting the building and flying to his neighborhood. He entered and abandoned building where he changed, thankful that he could wear the bare minimum of clothes underneath it. He ran home the rest of the way, careful the keep his Super outfit hidden from sight.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he sank into the couch once he hid his outfit and changed back into the school clothes he had on earlier. His parents would be home soon, he was sure, and he needed to collect himself before they came. He could go over the issue of going Super or not later.

* * *

"We're home," his mother called out as she came through the door followed by his father and his two siblings.

"Thank God," he exclaimed, after he stopped his pacing. He turned a worried face to his family, already sure they were safe, but having to act like he wasn't sure since he was supposed to be at school worrying.

He ran up and hugged each one, happy they were none the wiser that he was the person that saved them.

"None of you are hurt, are you," he asked, his face one of worry.

"No, sweetheart, we're fine," his mother responded with a tight hug. "Sorry we worried you."

"You should have seen this new Super we met, Jack," his brother gushed, clearly still excited from earlier. "He had some great skill. He turned his whole arm into metal. I even think he heated it up, too."

"He did heat it up," Vi said. "He got us untied from this metal that was weird. Wouldn't let us use our powers."

"Wow," Jack said, feigning amazement. "Did you catch his name?"

"Guardian, I think," his father said, remembering correctly.

"That's it," his mother agreed.

"I'm just happy you're all okay," Jack said, with a smile.

"He really let the Clock have it, too," Dash went on. "I even think he could teleport, now that I think about it. Was across the room one second, and next to him not a second later. He broke his jaw and some teeth, too. Clock's gonna feel that in the morning. I don't think he needed to use that much force, truth be told."

"Well, his hand was metal, so it would do some damage, for sure," Vi added.

"I think he was mad at him for some reason," his dad tacked on.

"Wonder why," his mother asked.

Jack gave a nervous laugh, unsure of how to respond.

"Maybe just inexperienced," Jack asked, trying to sound as if he were guessing.

"He's a natural, sure enough," his father said. "I'll have to ask him where he learned to fight when he comes over."

"'Comes over,'" Jack asked, confused, and his throat squeezing in nervousness.

"Yeah, he has to," his mother responded. "He's new to town, probably knows no other Supers around."

"We have to have him over," Dash said.

"We can invite him to dinner with the family," Vi suggested.

"But, but," Jack sputtered. There was no way he could come to dinner, meet his own family, and keep his identity a secret.

"What is it, honey," his mother asked, worried.

"But," Jack continued, "maybe he won't want to come," he finished lamely.

"Nonsense," his father said. "Supers stick together. He'll definitely want to come."

"A lot of Supers stick together, bro," Dash said, coming over to sling an arm around Jack, and speaking as if Jack couldn't understand the bond between people with powers. "A sense of unity."

Jack wanted to ask if that 'unity' didn't apply to blood family members without powers, but refrained.

"I see," was all he said, not able to think of a more appropriate response.

"Supers do feel alone at time when they can't share their powers with anyone, but other Supers," Vi added. "Maybe he'll come around and feel welcome after a few crime fighting times with us. He's awfully young, can't have many people who are Supers around. Wonder if his family is."

"Yeah, where were they," his father asked to no one in particular. "Could be the only one with powers in the family."

"But his parents would have to know," his mother said. "Powers like his can't be hidden from his family. Maybe they'd like to come with him to our house for a dinner."

Jack could feel the walls closing in on him as his family continued to talk about him. So many questions. So many things he would have to avoid answering or making up answers to. What did he get himself into?

Riiiiiiing, Riiiiiiing.

"Parr residence," Jack heard his mother answer from the living room where his other family members continued to speak about the mysterious Super. What was he going to do? He'd need to talk to Dicker.

"John Jackson Parr," his mother said in her stern voice, coming over to where he sat, and looming over him. "You left school in the middle of the day without telling anyone where you were going? Explain yourself, young man."

'Crud,' Jack thought as his mind went blank.


	4. School?

**A/N**: I know I've been away for a long time and won't even attempt to explain what's all been going on. Crazy stuff. Anyways, spring break is coming up really soon, which will give me more than enough time to finally finish my Dramoine story, so don't kill me HP fans! The Incredibles story is really writing itself since I've found a way out of the corner I had written myself into last chapter. I still don't know how popular this one is, but I enjoy writing it. Hope you all like it, too!

Chapter 4: School?

Jack forced himself to keep calm as his mind went from blank to a galloping race of continual thoughts.

"I-I couldn't concentrate while in school, Mom" Jack said, quickly deciding that telling as much of the truth as possible would be the best answer in the already mounting half-truths swirling around. "Not knowing whether you all were okay or in serious danger wouldn't let me concentrate, which would've led me to getting in trouble. I decided to leave. Would you have been able to concentrate at work if I were captured?"

"You're lucky you're a good kid, otherwise I'd ground you," his mother responded, losing some of the stern mom look to a more understanding one. Jack thanked the stars he got away with ditching school.

"How come I always got punished when breaking the rules?" Dash asked, a somewhat childish sulk on his face.

"You got away with putting a tack on the teacher's chair!" Violet exclaimed, clearly still thinking about the time when he never truly got in trouble for that. "During class!"

"Old news," Dash said, waving the issue away. "In the past."

"Your brother never gives us half the trouble you did when you were his age," Mrs. Parr said sternly, "and there's more news, which is the main reason why he's not getting in trouble. Jack has been asked to go to a neighboring town to attend a two-year private school that offers college courses."

Jack could feel the shock on his face as he looked at the happy and impressed faces watching him. College course credit while still a sophomore in high school? He knew he was a bit smart, but he was positive it was nothing to really brag about.

"This is news to me," he said.

"Oh, it's a great opportunity, honey!" Mrs. Parr said excitedly. Really good jobs required at least some college, she knew, which made her happy about the offer, even if that meant he'd be away for a bit.

"But isn't it a bit early?" his father asked. Jack smiled at the reaction. He may have been very young when his father started doing Super work again, but he definitely remembered how much more attentive his dad was towards the family after he had begun. He did remember a lot of things he knew he shouldn't be able to, but did. Maybe that was why he was smart?

"It is for two years," Mrs. Parr said, making a face that showed she had conflicting emotions about the situation.

"Our brother's a genius," Vi said, giving Jack a wide smile. "Always knew you were smart."

"A great way to stay outta trouble, which you'll get into sooner or later, I know," Dash said conspiratorially, making Jack laugh.

There came a knock at the door.

"Dicker, welcome!" Bob said as he opened the door of the house.

Dicker definitely looked a lot older since the last couple of months most of the Incredibles had seen him. He was already a bit old having worked with the Supers since the very beginning, but he looked especially worn out now that Jack was calm enough to notice.

"Another job well done," Dicker said to the room.

"Who was the new Super who helped us?" Mr. Incredible asked, clearly eager to find out who the mystery person was.

"Yeah, why hasn't he been introduced to us in person yet?" Dash asked, just as excited as his father.

"It would be nice to invite him over," Mrs. Incredible added.

"He really saved our butts," Vi included.

"Would you like something to drink, Dicker?" Jack asked, providing courtesy, and a possible silent message to Dicker to change the subject that centered on him.

"Yes, thank you, Jack," Dicker said, coming over and sitting in the seat Jack offered near the coffee table in the living room.

"The new Super is of a special breed," Dicker began. Jack was immensely grateful that he was in the kitchen so his family wouldn't see his embarrassed reaction.

If Dicker thought he really was that gifted, especially compared to the number of Supers he had worked with over the years, then Jack knew that he at least had some potential. Not one usually flattered, he felt himself turn red as he heard Dicker describe him to his family.

"I haven't seen much of what he can do myself, but from what I've heard, he's pretty good," Dicker began.

"I'll say!" his father exclaimed. "He said he was a new Super, but his powers are amazing. Natural ability plus skill is gonna take him far."

"He's definitely having a match against me," Dash announced loudly, making sure Dicker would have to rely the information.

"He definitely has a lot of talent not yet discovered," Dicker went on, pleased with the way the family was reacting. Maybe Jack would agree to be a Super, then. He was someone they needed now.

"He'll do immensely well fighting. He's been chosen to fight a specific type of villain that poses a new and dangerous threat to the public," Dicker informed, a serious note in his voice, "It isn't well known, of course, for the public's own good."

Jack slowed the pour of the drink in a cup from where he stood in the kitchen as he processed the new news. Dicker hadn't said anything about a new threat when he was waiting for him earlier. Why did he choose to reveal the information now?

Did he want the whole family to hear it together, or did he not tell earlier because he thought it would've distracted Jack who needed to concentrate on saving his family? Either way, he knew his life was just beginning to change since he took the mask from Dicker's hand and chose to go Super.

"How are we going to help?" Mr. Incredible asked immediately. A new and dangerous threat had to be dealt with as swiftly as possible.

"All of you are going to fight as you usually do. Being veterans gives you all an advantage. Training will come eventually, but crime is always afoot. Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome," Jack responded, now back from the kitchen, giving Dicker his drink. He took a seat on the couch opposite to where Dicker sat.

"What does this new enemy do," he asked with a curious voice, but with a solemn look in his eyes.

"Before that, I heard you ran out of school in the middle of the day?" Jack was caught by surprise for a second before gathering his wits again.

"Yeah," he responded, "I couldn't sit and wait in school without knowing my family was safe," he answered, wondering where Dicker was going with this.

"Not very good, Jack, I'm afraid. There are always enemies around that could be on the lookout to take advantage of a situation that involves suspected Super's residence."

"Indeed," Jack responded, trying to look ashamed in front of his family, but clearly getting the hidden message from Dicker. There was someone after his family, and they were all in danger. His family would only take this as a mild chiding to their relative while Dicker was actually having a private conversation with Jack in full, yet hidden, view.

"He was invited to a school just before you walked in!" Helen said, excited again for the opportunity her son was presented with.

"What kind of school?" Dicker asked, "Perhaps it will offer some kind of Judo or Karate class for self-defense."

Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion of Dicker's innocent statement.

"He doesn't need to use muscles when he's got a good head on his shoulders," Dash declared, proudly squeezing Jack's arm.

A wave of slight annoyance went through Jack that surprised him. He didn't think being underestimated by his family in abilities would make him upset. It seemed silly to even think it.

It was his own fault for not letting them know he had powers in the beginning. He took a calm breath and got back on track. There was a threat to his family, and they were his main priority. Petty vain-ness had no place where the good of his family was concerned.

"I'm not sure if going is the best thing," Jack said, knowing he had to go in the end. He had to get away from his family if he was going to fight. Otherwise, he'd run the risk of his identity being found out by the people Dicker was worried about. Plus, they would find out he was Guardian; something he wasn't sure he was ready for at the moment.

"A little change in scenery isn't always a bad thing," Dicker said, being nonchalant.

"It would be a way to get ahead in the competition," Dash pointed out, ever the competitive spirit in his eyes. "Find out what you're made of compared to other people around."

"Perhaps you'll find the courses more challenging than they are now. Maybe some students will be as gifted as you are," Dicker said, clearly telling Jack the school was owned by the government, despite the "private" title, and most likely for Supers just like him.

Jack wasn't too sure about the meeting other Supers deal. Most likely those Supers were the children of other Supers that knew his parents. Word would get 'round that he was related to them. If that was the case, what was the point of moving away for the sake of keeping his family safe?

"I'm not sure," Jack said, knowing Dicker would pick up on what he meant between the lines. "New people, knowing nothing about anyone, or they about you, and it being a ways away," he added, not really that concerned with distance. If his being far away in order to avoid detection of his actual living residence in the town he was currently in and if it meant his family was safer for it, he'd do it. Sneaking away from the house looked suspicious towards almost anyone doing it. And perhaps this school let the students out of school during the day to fight crime or train in minor cases.

"I'm positive you'll have nothing to worry about there," Dicker said confidently.

"I'll think about it," Jack answered. He knew he would go in the end, of course, but questioning the choice would give Dicker an opening to persuading his parents that letting him go would be the best option. His father, surprisingly, was the only person in the room with more objection to the plan than anything.

"I do think we should talk it over," Bob said, still wanting to find a way around the situation where Jack had to leave the house. If a threat was out there, would he be any safer away from the house?

"But honey," Helen spoke up, "this is an opportunity for Jack when he actually goes to college. He'll spend less time there, and have a better chance of having the education to do anything he wants."

Jack had a bittersweet reaction to his mother's view. To her, he was an ordinary human that needed to go to school in order to make it in life. Not an untrue statement from what she knew, but also one that put limits on him that the rest did not have. Being a Super paid well, and they all loved their jobs. His mother just wanted him to have the best chance at doing what he loved since she thought he did not have powers. He loved her for her concern, but also felt a bit lesser than what he was capable of.

He hardly knew where this was coming from within him. He was content with everything until recently. He still wasn't one-hundred percent sure he wanted to be a Super. But he was surer than anything in his life that he would do what it took to protect his family. Becoming a Super would be no problem for him where their safety was concerned.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

"You're going to go through an obstacle course," said a very young lady that Jack just met not fifteen minutes earlier. "Don't think too much about what to do, just act. We need to know what you're capable of in order to train you to your full potential."

She led him through the room to the other side where a door was closed, her red hair up in a neat bun, and her silver glasses perched on top of her nose, which she pushed up from time to time. He was definitely taller than her, but her stature gave her frame a look of some quiet authority which tallness did not affect.

Jack could only blink at the precise way Angela gave her orders. She really couldn't be that much older than him. What sort of school was this?

"Is there a time limit?" he asked, not really knowing what else to comment on. He had only just been directed to the room and it took five minutes to walk there. He had his Super suit on and it had drew the attention of other students who were Supers as well. He supposed none of them had a suit yet, which made him feel a bit self-conscious. But Dicker was the one who said he had to wear it to training.

"No time limit, but you will be driven to move by threats posed in the course," Angela said, her dark blue eyes finally meeting his. The clipboard in her hand had occupied all her her attention since he had walked in. It carried a number of charts and plans which she continually flipped through. "Scars and broken bones aren't unheard of during training. It's in your best interest to act on instinct."

"Thanks," Jack responded, getting ready at the front of the closed door. He wondered if it were really two weeks ago that he would've been at the breakfast table with his parents instead of starting the training course at the Super school.

His parents had thought really long about the decision, but ultimately it was really Dicker's input that finally made them comfortable enough to let him go. Dicker had said it was not only Jack that he was worried about when Bob brought up the view that Jack would be safer at home when there was a threat. He said that Jack being home would be the most dangerous thing that could happen since the enemy would know he did not possess any kind of powers and use him as leverage. The Incredibles had to see the logic behind this.

And then Dicker had informed Jack, when they met briefly while Jack was moving in, that his powers were needed especially because the group was very dangerous and, although overseas at moment, would soon come to the States and target any potential threat when they got here, which included the Incredibles. He said he had never seen a group as powerful as they were, and that Jack was needed now more than he could express. Several Supers from other countries had already been killed, and Dicker had kept the news from his parents knowing they would want to help.

"I don't think they could make it out alive, to be perfectly honest with you," Dicker had said. "You're Incredibly special, Jack. I know we have a good fighting chance with you on the team."

"Ready!" Angela's voice came out of the speakers on the ceiling. She had moved to a different room that Jack could tell was for observation since it had a clear glass. He could tell the glass went on, indicating she would be able to follow his progress, since he could see that the inside of the room extended past where the wall with the door he stood in front of stopped.

"Go!"

A door opened and Jack ran through only to feel himself fall as the small piece of ground, which was only about three feet long now that he realized it was deliberately set up that way to test him, gave way to nothing but air.


	5. The Course

**A/N**: I hope this story progresses smoothly. I think I know what I want to happen, but changes always happen, you know? Thanks for the review, if you made one! I don't wanna constantly ask for reviews, but I would like to know what's going through reader's minds when they read what I write. I'm open to criticism, and more than welcome compliments, of course, lol. If you ever feel like saying something (nice, please), feel free to do so. I also welcome any tips. I'm not the best writer in the world, by far, and appreciate the help. :D

Chapter 5: The Course

Jack fell for half a second before rising up in the air as he flew. He got a glimpse of the bottom floor five feet below, which would've left him bruised if he had fallen onto it. Not a second later, he had to do a flip in order to dodge a small dart aimed at his head.

Another dart, followed by many more, and in quick succession, all aimed to hit him. The room was forcing him to move ahead with the obstacle course. He could feel his blood pumping faster than it had ever done, and could tell his reactions were getting quicker with his focused attention. Angela didn't mention anything abou piercings.

Seeing ground after a few more flips and dodges in the air, Jack hit the ground running. He had limited experience in executing evasive flying, and wasn't too confident he could dodge any more darts without losing his sense of direction. A little ways ahead, he saw the floor opening and barely managed to dodge the net shot at him by a machine. Barely a second later, another net from his right shot towards him, which he easily passed through using his powers.

He saw a door ahead and quickly ran through, shutting it behind him as fast as he could. The room was eerily quiet and much darker than the room before. The feel of the room made his neck hair stand on end. He couldn't see more than six feet in front of him from lack of light. The glass, he noticed, was not see-through anymore. It had probably not been see-through since the first obstacle room he had entered, now that he thought about it.

He cautiously made his way further into the new room; hopeful that travel in a straight line would lead him to another door. Just after his tenth step, his left foot started sinking into the floor as if the solid cement suddenly transformed into a pit of quicksand. Almost immediately, he could tell he couldn't move his feet or legs an inch if he tried. He phased out of the sink hole, moving swiftly on, but colliding with the door leading to the next room.

Quickly recovering, he grasped the handle, already knowing what was on the other side as his hand caught aflame. Opening the door, Jack stepped into the wall of fire that greeted him. He thought of how Angela would know he could be on fire, then quickly rushed passed the thought when he remembered erupting into fire when Kari was babysitting him, and when he had helped his family get out of the strange wire when they were captured by the Clock. Dicker would have informed her about both.

Jack took a brief pause to silently thank Edna for creating his suit. Otherwise, he'd be naked by the end of the course if he had regular clothes on.

Jack looked around the room, noticing certain squares were on fire, including the one he stood on. As he took a step forward and onto a square that was fire free, the ground shook and the pieces of floor that were normal fell. Intense heat shot up, making Jack know something that hot could only be made by Mother Nature.

Sure enough, when he looked down, a big pool of lava was stirring in a huge metal container Jack was only able to catch a glimpse of before a fountain of the molten material shot up. Jack looked across the room, seeing a trail of fire from the squares that remained. The course was going to make him jump from square to square in order to get to the other side.

Jack concentrated on a panel of fire three squares away before teleporting to it. Another shot of lava erupted behind him, making him grateful he could be on fire for the heat he felt even though he was inflamed. He had a feeling lava would scar him, even with his powers.

Jack thought a scar was better than being dead, and counted himself lucky. He stood on the flaming panel, waiting to see if there was a pattern to the bursts of lava. This was an obstacle course, which someone controlled. He knew the government was too afraid to use the learning machine technology that Syndrome used to kill Supers. This course, then, had to be planned and executed in a way that tested him, but not kill him. A delicate balance depending on the abilities of the Super. A trip or overestimation of a leap or jump and he could be, if not nearly killed, at least in the danger zone of life and death.

It only took about twenty seconds to discover the rhythm of the erupting lava fountains, and Jack used it to teleport past several panels of flame at a time. He finally saw the door two panels ahead. He would have to jump and phase through the door since the last panel didn't reach the actual door.

Flying would probably be more cautious, but he couldn't chance the possibility of a burst of lava erupting and hitting him. Quickly jumping from one to the other, Jack leaped off the last panel and phased through the door and into another room.

Jack Somersaulted onto the ground to lighten the impact, and quite the flames since the new room didn't contain either lava or flames. Since nothing attacked him immediately, he realized his breathing was rapid from the course and found, to his delight, that he was enjoying the challenges.

The room's ceiling was higher than Jack could see; it was obscured in darkness. Before he took a step forward, a section of the floor morphed up and launched itself around Jack's left leg.

Jack tried phasing through it, but found that he couldn't. Was the floor embedded with the wire his family was captured with?

Jack turned both his hands metal and twisted the floor the opposite direction it had wound itself onto him. Once he freed himself, he felt something grasp his right leg, and the next thing he knew he was dangling upside down.

Looking at what caught his leg, he saw a wired claw made of the same material that he had freed his family from when they were fighting the Clock. The device had been hid in the darkened ceiling; a surprise attack.

Trying to calm the rising unease of not being able to escape from a material that could potentially render him powerless now that it had direct contact with his skin, Jack thought of possible solutions. The claw rising up in the darkness did not help.

The last time he had broken the wire, he remembered, was by using both heat and his metal ability.

Turning himself completely metal, Jack was pleased to see that even his captured leg turned as well. He heated his metal hands and leg, grabbed two of the three claws, and pushed the third with his leg. The wired claw gave way slowly, then suddenly opened. Jack fell, not knowing which way was up.

As he fell, Jack was unable to escape from the panic that arose from suddenly dropping with no sense of direction. He heard the voice of his mother from a distance.

"Bob, THROW ME!" came his mother's voice colored with panic and fear of losing her baby as he, Jack-Jack, fell. It was after, he recalled, escaping someone that was stealing him away from his family. He couldn't fly when he had nothing to focus on. He was free-falling without balance being established.

As Jack came back to his sense, but with his mother's panicked voice still in his head, he forced himself to fly while simultaneously setting himself on fire. He quickly observed his surroundings, both in order to orient himself and to make sure he reacted with enough speed to escape potentially fatal danger.

"Enough."

Jack startled at the voice of Angela, completely forgetting that she had been observing everything he did. Now that he remembered that she could control everything that happened in the course, he felt silly that he reacted so violently to free-falling after his escape from that wired claw.

But he did hear his mother more frightened than he had ever remembered. Was what he heard a long lost memory of when Syndrome tried to kidnap him? He knew he remembered some parts of that episode, but for the life of him could not retrieve it at the moment.

"But I was ready to fight after falling this time," Jack mumbled to himself as Angela opened a hidden door and walked a few steps in.

"Why are you here?" Angela asked, the silver frames of her glasses making a stark contrast to the dark color of blue her eyes were, which were made more noticeable by the fact that they were entirely directed at Jack. He caught a very brief flick of suspicion in her eyes just after she had asked the question.

"What do you mean?" he asked, somewhat taken-aback, yet still curious why she would ask such a thing. Why was she suspicious of him? He was just here to learn how to enhance his powers and acquire useful skills, right?

"Aren't I here to learn fighting techniques and strategies?" he asked, voicing his thoughts.

"You fight like a veteran," Angela stated, giving a small, irate huff that he could tell wasn't directed at him. She quickly turned and started pacing.

Jack was puzzled by her reaction, and by Angela herself. He didn't realize how much respect she commanded using just her eyes. Her gaze wasn't impolite or hostile, just straight-forward. He avoided the thought that she looked cute as she puzzled over something. Pushing that thought aside, Jack clearly got the impression that she knew what she was doing.

"You've seen a lot of Super veterans in action?" he asked, truly curious as to how she got to see their fights.

"Yes and no," she responded.

"You don't fight with your family, the Incredibles, right?" she asked before he could ask what her response meant.

"Right," he answered, watching her as she still paced the floor.

So she knew he was related to his family, which begged the question of her suspicion.

"Follow me, please," she said, turning towards the door she had just entered through and walking towards it.

Confused, Jack followed her, hoping to get some answers.

"Yes and no?" Jack asked, referring to her seeing and not seeing veterans fighting.

"I've watched videos," she said, opening the door and walking through it.

The room had an upstairs and a hallways leading to another closed door. Jack was sure the staircase lead up to the observation room Angela had been in. Was it just her doing observations?

"I didn't know Supers were being taped," he said as they made their way closer to the door.

"They're videos that belonged to Syndrome," she responded. "Behind this door is the main hall of the school."

He got the message. If they were to talk of anything where students would be in earshot, it couldn't be of what went on behind the scenes of "school" life.

Angela grasped the handle before she yanked it back as if she'd been burnt.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, jumping ahead and grabbing the handle, but was then confused when he felt nothing near warm from the knob.

"Oh, it's nothing dangerous," Angela quickly said, a bemused look on her face that lit her features, making her look the age he suspected she was.

She took off her silver framed glasses and tucked them into the pocket of her white lab coat before taking it off and hanging it on the hook beside the door. It was only then that Jack realized she really did look like other students at the school.

"So, you are a student here?" he asked, not knowing for sure.

"Yes and no," was the response. He was sure he'd have to get used to that answer.

Angela took her hair down, which fell in loose curls, and began digging into the other pocket of the hanging lab coat.

"Rick Dicker trusts you and your family, Jack," Angela said, turning to look at him as she said it.

Jack wasn't sure why, but he looked away, embarrassed. He tried to ignore the fact that he thought she looked really pretty.

"I trust you, too," she went on, putting on a black mask that was the same that every student wore at the school. The protection of identity was the first lesson everyone was taught.

"Come on, Guardian" she said, giving him a small smile before opening the door and walking out into the hallway. "You can call me Gen. Short for General, but only you know the full name. Guys at this school have been looking for a male student who already took the name before they got the chance. Nobody's figured out that my name is short for it. Probably think I'm stupid enough to use my own name, even though we aren't allowed to."

Jack was impressed with her disguise. If he hadn't seen her before she had changed, he never would have thought she was the Super named General now leading him down the hallway.

A few shouts of hello to "Gen" came from different directions as they walked down the hallway. Clearly, Gen was well known around the school.

Jack wondered if it would be the same for him now that he was around people with hidden identities and powers. It didn't really dawn on him that he didn't make many friends in his short 15, almost 16, years of life. Was it because of his desire to not draw attention to himself and, therefore, help his family keep their identity a secret? He never really thought about it until now.

"I already called Dicker to meet us here," Angela said, after seeing the puzzled look Jack had on his face when they stopped in front of the principal's office.

Realizing she was waiting for Jack to open the door after she had knocked and there was a response from within, he opened the door and stepped into the spacious office. Dicker was already sitting in one of the two chairs in front of a large wooden desk that a dignified looking woman sat behind. She wasn't at all old, and dressed as any other principal in a regular school would. She had brunette hair, and had smiling green eyes.

"Guardian," Rick said, pleased that he made it unscathed from the obstacle course.

"Hi, Dicker," Jack said, then turned to the principal, whose name he saw on the door. "A pleasure to meet you, Principal Elea."

"Jack Parr," the principal said, a smile on her face, "the pleasure is all mine. I'm thrilled that you're here."

"Excuse me, Ms. Helen," Angela said politely, "I would like to talk to Dicker and Jack about why he's here before we go any further. It appears that Dicker has been keeping some information to himself."

"I would like to know myself," Principal Helen said, leaning back in her seat and waiting for Dicker to elaborate.

"Well," Dicker started, clearly not perturbed at the stern look Angela sent his way, "Jack isn't here to just be a student. He's going to help the organization in fighting Apophis."

"He's awfully young to be doing such a thing," Principal Elea said, concern coloring her face.

"What else?" Angela asked, refusing to meet Jack's eye when he looked at her as she asked the question. He wondered what else she was asking about.

Dicker sighed a little before answering. "He's going to be one of the first Supers from this nation to face them when they come."

Angela cast a worried look at Jack before turning back to Dicker. Jack now knew why she had looked suspiciously at him before. She hadn't known he would be helping against the new threat Dicker was worried about.

"How long do we have?" Angela asked, clearly troubled by the confirmation of her earlier hypothesis.

"At least a month," he responded.

"Mr. Parr," Principal Elea said, making Jack turn to her, "are you sure you want to do this? It's very dangerous."

Jack didn't have to think about the answer to that.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life," he answered in a firm voice.

"Do you have any idea where the Clock got that wire?" Angela suddenly asked him. Jack had the feeling she wasn't asking him because she thought he knew the answer.

"No," he said, "but I don't think he made it. Someone gave it to him."

Jack could tell she wasn't expecting that answer by the surprised look on her face. Dicker let out a loud laugh.

"Jack is more than the skill he's shown with his powers, General," Dicker said, "He's very smart as well."

Angela blushed at her reaction to Jack's answer.

Cleary, Jack reasoned, she wasn't expecting him to deduce that Clock wouldn't have had the knowledge or skill to make such a device. His previous knowledge about the man helped in his deduction, sure, but he thought even without that information, he would have figured it out.

The whole scene with the Clock didn't make sense at all. Jack thought he would have had a better plan than what he did when he took his family captive. Taking him down was easier than it should have been, if Clock was really serious about getting rid of his family. Being a former Super would have helped in his plans, but Jack didn't see anything of the sort when he later reflected on it.

"Speaking of Clock," Dicker went on," there's something you need to see, Jack."

Jack could only guess what could be in store.

**A/N**: Ok, guys, I can't post any more of this story in good conscious before I finish my Dramoine story. It was supposed to be done long ago, and I feel horrible for neglecting it. Wish me luck!


End file.
